This lonely view
by Spherebleue
Summary: Song-fic. Une tranche de vie banale à Sabertooth, quand Rogue somnole. Rien à voir avec mes précédents OS, désolé pour ceux qui étaient fans :3 .


*déroule le tapis rouge* Hey, me revoilà !

Donc, euh... On pourrait appeler ça une song fic, sauf que les paroles en elle-même n'ont rien à voir avec le texte. Simplement, c'est l'ambiance de la chanson qui colle, mais bref, vous verrez bien de quoi je veux parler. La chanson en elle même, c'est Scar Tissue, des Red Hot Chili Peppers. Je sens certains d'entre vous sceptique à l'entente de ce nom, mais je vous invite à écouter, c'est génial.

Cet OS a été écrit pour Aeliheart974, koupine formidable et à forte tendance à rigoler pour un rien. C'est son anniv' aujourd'hui, c'pour ça :3 . Normalement, je ne devrais pas le poster pour plusieurs raison : d'abord, c'est pas vraiment le style d'écriture auquel ceux qui me connaissent sont habitué, ensuite, il a vraiment été écrit pour une personne en particulier, et enfin, il n'est pas vraiment pensé et réfléchit, mais plutôt écrit d'un coup de tête pour montrer une tranche de vie de Sabertooth.

Bref bref bref... Je vous laisse lire :3 .

Oh, et merci à Popo-dco ainsi qu'à Hudgy et lonelyperson d'avoir commenter, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews anonyme, ça prouve que les non inscrit laissent des traces des fois XD .

* * *

- Cesse de bouger, Orga-kun.

Orga obtempéra, laissant Yukino se débattre avec sa crinière verte. La jeune constellationiste tentait, depuis maintenant une heure, d'ordonner cet enfer capillaire à l'aide d'une brosse (elle avait renoncé au peigne, qui se bloquait immanquablement dans l'un des innombrables nœuds parsemant la tignasse du mage de foudre) et d'un ciseau, sans succès. Bien sûr, il l'avait prévenue : à ce jour, personne n'avait réussi à dompter sa toison. Mais elle était bien plus têtue qu'elle en avait l'air, et c'est sous le regard moqueur de Sting qu'elle avait cloué le vert sur un fauteuil. Sting, d'ailleurs, qui s'était rapidement désintéressé de ce que la blanche faisait, avait entrepris d'apprendre à Frosh à jouer au poker. L'exceed ne comprenant pas bien les règles, elle préférait se servir des cartes pour bâtir un magnifique château, ce qui énervait passablement le dragon slayer de la lumière. Mais Rogue, la tête posée dans le creux de sa main, le coude sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, observait rêveusement le ciel. Et tout Sabertooth savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger lorsqu'il était dans cet état, alors le blond contenait son exaspération.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
With the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view_

Une vieille radio crachait un morceau de rock étrangement doux et mélodieux, au fond de la pièce. La pièce, d'ailleurs, était de forme rectangulaire. Le papier peint se décollait, par endroit, des murs. Un canapé rapiécé, deux fauteuils troués dont on voyait par endroit les ressorts, une table de bois surmonté d'un tas de carte (Lector venait de faire s'effondrer l'œuvre de Frosh et tentait de la consoler en reconstruisant le tout), un miroir fêlé, la vieille radio et deux chaises avec deux dragons slayers dessus, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Tout ça avait été glané ici et là, dans le dos de Gemna et avec l'aide de Minerva, puis transporté dans cette salle, dans un vieil immeuble un peu à l'écart de la ville. C'était une sorte de sanctuaire pour ceux de Sabertooth, un endroit où ils ne subissaient pas la pression permanente du maître. Ici, ils se détendaient, écoutaient de la musique. Ici, ils pouvaient dormir loin de leurs soucis. Ici, ce n'était pas « marche ou crève ». Libre de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient, ils leur arrivaient souvent de se battre, juste pour le plaisir, ou d'hurler quelque insultes à l'adresse de celui qui les oppressait. Mais aujourd'hui, Rogue, les yeux à demi fermé, son front collé contre la fenêtre, était perdu dans ses pensées. Alors on faisait le moins de bruit possible et on laissait tourner la musique, en sachant que le brun ne tolérerait que ça.

_Push me up against the wall  
Young Kentucky __girl in a push-up bra  
Fallin' all over myself  
To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view..._

Yukino soupira, avant de déclarer forfait. Elle demanderait à Minerva, lorsqu'elle serait rentrée de mission, de tenter à son tour quelque chose pour Orga. Ou alors à Rufus. Le poète devait s'y connaître en coiffure, vu sa belle chevelure blonde. Dommage que lui aussi soit absent. La constellationiste promena son regard sur la pièce. Elle s'arrêta sur Rogue, avant que son regard ne glisse vers Sting. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha à pas de loup du dragon slayer de la lumière, sa brosse toujours à la main, son ciseau près à faire des ravages. Se postant derrière lui, elle fourra ses mains dans sa crinière. Le blond aurait bien émit un grognement de protestation, voir même, il aurait bien hurlé à la jeune femme d'ôter ses salles pattes de là… Mais Rogue, entrainé par la musique, ses yeux totalement fermé, avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Alors Sting se contenta de secouer sa tête et de se retourner vers la blanche en tirant la langue.

_Blood loss in a bathroom stall  
Southern girl with a scarlet drawl  
Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view_

Yukino n'avait pas abandonné, au contraire. Elle désigna Rogue du doigt, avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche, faisant mine de vouloir hurler. Un instant, Sting paniqua, il murmura quelque chose tout bas, avant de se retourner, et de poser ses coudes sur la table en grommelant qu'elle allait lui payer ce coup en traitre. Avec un sourire vainqueur, la constelationiste entrepris de tresser une mèche du blond. Orga ricana, avant de passer une main dans sa crinière, ruinant par ce geste le peu d'ordre qu'avait réussi à imposer la blanche. Il émit un bâillement, s'étira, avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, sur le ventre. Lector, qui avait suivi le mouvement avec une certaine lueur d'intérêt, s'approcha de Frosch et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. La petite exceed lui lança en retour un regard plein d'étoiles, avant de ramasser quelques cartes et de s'envoler vers le mage de foudre. Elle tata doucement le dos musclé du vert, sourit de toutes ses petites dents, avant de commencer à construire un nouveau château. Orga grogna, conscient qu'il ne pouvait guère bouger sans faire s'effondrer la construction et sans provoquer chez le chat des pleurs incontrôlable suite à la démolition d'une autre de ses œuvres. Et il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, car Rogue, le front contre la paroi froide de la vitre, la conscience embrumée de sommeil, s'endormait. Alors Orga se laissa faire.

_Soft spoken with a broken jaw  
Step outside but not to brawl  
Autumn's sweet we call it fall  
I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view..._

Rogue n'était pas le mage le plus puissant de Sabertooth. Il n'était pas non plus le plus intelligent, ni le plus charismatique. Par contre, il était incontestablement le plus respecté. Non pas qu'il était un modèle de gentillesse, non … Il était même plutôt introverti. Mais simplement, lors de son arrivé à Sabertooth, devant la guilde toute entière, et surtout devant Gemna, Rogue n'avait pas baissé le regard. Et il ne l'avait jamais baissé pas la suite, même lors des bannissements plutôt cruels de certains membres.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view  
_

Il regardait la vérité en face et affrontait le danger avec calme. Et surtout, lorsqu'il dormait, tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité était empli d'une douce sérénité. Il suffisait de le regarder pour s'apaiser. Or à Sabertooth, le bonheur était passager, et l'assurance éphémère. Un ordre de Gemna, et tout disparaissait.

Gemna était celui qui écrasait.

Rogue, celui qui calmait.

_With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view..._

* * *

Tiens, z'étes encore là ? C'est gentil ça... Vous remplieriez pas la case en dessous, histoire de me donner votre avis par hasard ? Ce serait encore plus gentil ..._  
_


End file.
